emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7780 (23rd March 2017)
Plot Laurel is worried sick about Ashley's whereabouts. Jimmy and Bob vow they won't stop searching until Ashley is found. At Butlers Farm, Emma shows Moira that leaflets for the psychic evening that have been plastered over the village. Moira suggests she takes it with a pinch of salt. Faith walks in and tells Emma to get over it but Emma realises Faith is wearing James' old overall and orders her to take them off. Laurel and Doug are visited by DS Holmes, who insists Ashley is a high priority and all available officers are searching for him. Doug questions how Ashley was able to walk out the care home so DS Holmes explains a visitor opened the door for Ashley to get out. Ross asks moody Cain about Faith's psychic abilities and winds him up. Cain rushes off after receiving a phone call. Jimmy is adamant he and Bob need to say something to Laurel about the state Ashley was in but Bob can't see how it'll help. Marlon suggests the care home should be shut down if Ashley could wander out and Brenda makes the situation worse by suggesting Ashley may be lost in the woods. Cain spots a police car outside the garage so parks his car full of stolen mobile phones near the church. When he sees another police car he panics so decided to hide the phones in the church. Pete buys tickets for the psychic night and Kerry insists Faith really has a gift. Emma walks into the pub with James' overalls and Kerry asks if Faith is going to use the overalls to connect with James. Emma doesn't react well and is adamant that the psychic night needs to be stopped. Cain is relieved when he realises the police are looking for missing Ashley and are not after him but he fears they may find the phones. Nicola and Marlon call round to Mulberry Cottage to support Laurel and help the search effort. In the church, Emma talks to God about pushing James off the bridge and begs for help so stop the psychic night. She hears the door slam and realises someone has overheard her confession. Panicking, she walks out to see who it was but there's nobody there. She sees villagers going about their business and police too. Moira spots Emma and asks if she's okay. Emma is anxious when she receives a text from Pete stating they need to talk. Laurel finds Arthur praying for Ashley's safe return. Despite fearing the worst, Laurel reassures her son that his dad will be found. As the villagers wait for the psychic night to get underway, Debbie catches Faith preparing with note cards. Faith walks out and thanks everyone for coming. Harriet returns to the church and hears a noise. She thinks it's Ashley until she finds Cain in the vestry with a holdall. Faith talks about Edna. Kerry asks Faith if anyone else is there. Emma talks to Pete and soon concludes he wasn't the one who overheard her. Emma is on the verge of tears when Faith says it's James' turn to speak. Jimmy admits to Laurel that Ashley wasn't settled when they returned him to the care home. Faith tells Emma that James knows she loved him. Emma works out it was Faith who overheard her and tries to grab the microphone before she can say anymore. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *DS Holmes - James Speakman Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes